Celia R Mirres
"W... What's happening to me? And why do I feel... O... OH!" *3 minutes later* "Oh Ethan? Would you like to..." "Don't even think about it." -A conversation between Celia and Ethan Kokuyoseki immediately after her monsterisation. Backstory 20/7/XXXX Celia R Mirres was bored. She was living with her sister after their parents' deaths, but farming just held no interest for her. So, when a chance to join The Order's knights on a patrol arose, she jumped at it. Anything for some excitement, right? Some Time Later... This was not what she had imagined. When thinking about joining The Order, she had envisioned charging into battle in full armor, striking down bloodthirsty demons. Instead here she was. In a summer dress, her only armor a concealed breastplate, walking into a farm of obviously domesticated monster girls and being used as bait. She was starting to question if what The Order was doing was right. These innocent girls seemed to have done nothing wrong, and yet The Order was ruthlessly persecuting them. A Holstaur walked up to her. "Welcome to Lutrahos farm! what products can we interest you in today?" "Madam, please could you take me to the farmer here?" "My husband? Certainly! Right this way!" The Holstaur lead Celia to the farmhouse, where she met the farmer. A burly, barrel-chested man with kind eyes, who certainly did not deserve the wrath of The Order. "Hello missy! Welcome to the farm! What brings you here?" In that moment, Celia made a choice. "Sir, you need to run. There are Order members surrounding your farm. I was sent as bait. You need to hide your family, friends, just all of the monsters here." The farmer's face twisted into shock, then a grim determination. "Thank you for telling me. We need to hide everyone. Amelie, find everyone and get them into the barn." "Hands up! Step out of the house. If you do not comply we will burn this house to the ground." Celia recognized the voice of the lieutenant. "Celia, we know you're in there. Come out and we might spare you." "I am so, so sorry sir. Without me, this wouldn't have ever happened." "It's ok miss. And call me Aaron." With that, they stepped out of the building. "Now, I believe it's time to slaughter some worthless animals." The lieutenant's words rang out in the yard. All of the monsters had been rounded up. "That one first." He pointed to a young Weresheep, at most seven years old. The girl cried as she was dragged in front of the man. "Shut up! god, I hate crying children." His gauntlet tore a deep gash as he backhanded her to the ground, where she lay sobbing. "Now, say bye-bye to mumsy!" Glee filled his voice. Celia looked away as he brought down the sword. "Enough!" A clash of metal on metal, then a clatter on the earth. "Kokuyoseki? What is this?" "This, sir," he spat, "Is justice. I stood by as you killed the monsters that attacked you. Helped, even. But this... This is murder! These are innocents, for pity's sake!" "No Monster is innocent, fool." "Well, you leave me no choice then. All those who are against the slaughter of these innocent women." He gestured at the Weresheep, Holstaurs and Harpies huddled behind him. "Simply stand beside me. All those who don't believe in mercy... It'll be fun to cut you down." Celia walked over to him, defiantly ignoring the stares and mutters of 'traitor'. No-one else came forward. "Oh well." What followed could only be described as a bloodbath. Of the 30 order people who went to that farm, only Ethan and Celia survived. As Ethan cleaned his knives, a busty Holstaur walked seductively towards him. "Hello Mr. Hero." He cut her off. "There's no point in that. I'm immune to your lust magic." The Holstaur seemed undeterred until she realized that he was paying her literally no attention whatsoever. He finished cleaning. "Let's go, Celia." "OK!" She was eager to learn more about this mysterious man. About a mile later, Ethan spoke. "Oh, by the way. That armor you're wearing is completely hollow. I took the liberty of filling it with parasite slime, which should be leaking out around... now." "Wait, what?" Appearance Celia is a fair-skinned, green eyed woman, with dark waist-length hair. She wears a navy blue arachne silk summer dress, gold bangles, a white bow in her hair and grey shoes. DD cup. Underneath her dress is an iron breastplate. The slime that is now part of her is pink, and she is in a constant state of blushing. Category:Characters Category:Isan's Characters